The present invention relates generally to compact disc folders, and more particularly, to an improved, bindable compact disc folder that can be easily bound into a publication, such as a magazine as well as mailed separately.
Audio compact discs have become extremely popular with consumers over the past years and their use by consumers in the recorded music industry has surpassed that of prerecorded cassettes. Optically-readable compact discs are also rising in use and popularity in the computer software industry as the preferred medium for computer programs and data. Both audio and optical compact discs (the latter being known in the industry as "CD-ROMS") are usually sold or distributed to consumers in the form of hinged plastic boxes known in the trade as "jewel cases". These plastic boxes hold the disc in place as well as printed information about the disc. These jewel cases are cumbersome, easily prone to breakage and expensive to manufacture.
In the computer arts, many major computer-related magazines such as BYTE, PCWORLD and others, supply CD-ROMS to their subscribers with certain magazine issues. In these issues, the CD-ROM is separately packaged, laid on top of the magazine and then the two items are bundled together in a plastic bag that encloses both the CD-ROM and the magazine. This type of packaging is expensive and in rough handling that ay occur in delivery of mail, the CD-ROM may break through the outer plastic bag and become lost.
Other magazines publish indexes and special editions on CD-ROM and distribute them by holding the CD-ROM within a large, rigid cardboard folder. These cardboard folders approximate the size and thickness of the magazine and thus are bulky and necessitate a separate mailing from the magazine.
The present invention is directed to a compact disc folder that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages and has a structure that permits it to easily and inexpensively be bound into a magazine as an insert, thereby eliminating the cost of enclosing the magazine and compact disc together with an exterior package to hold the compact disc in place.